


【壳花pwp】one night in LV

by kill_me_in_winter



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kill_me_in_winter/pseuds/kill_me_in_winter





	【壳花pwp】one night in LV

-

 

当李相赫吃完饭回到酒店房间的时候，看到的便是醉醺醺的韩王浩在理应属于他的柔软的大床上来回不安地扭动着身子，T恤被胡乱地撩了上去，露出一截白皙纤细的腰肢。

走错房间了？他不由得一愣，扭头查看自己的房卡。

 

“嗯？”被他进门不算轻的动作吵醒，床上的人睁开眼，一抹红晕在脸颊上散开，房内柔和的暗黄色光线的映衬下，平添了几分暧昧的气息。

没等李相赫反应过来，那个身影从床上起来，迈着颤巍巍的步子朝他一拐一拐地走过来。

容不得他多想，唇齿之间抵上一个温柔的触感，不安分的舌头用力地撬开他的牙关，大肆席卷他的整个口腔。

浓郁的酒味扑面而来，还夹杂着丝丝若有若无的藿香与紫罗兰混杂的香水味，熟悉而陌生，撬开了记忆中缓存很久没被打开的一个开关。

 

他的眼神暗下来几分，此时主动袭击的人倒是开始小口小口地喘着气。他稍往后一退，想要先拉开对方再说。

“碰——！”

怀里的人身子一软，不小心撞到了桌角，发出一丝难耐的呻吟。

“王浩？”李相赫赶紧蹲下来，仔细端详着这张明明刚分开不久，却分外想念的脸。

 

“我没事儿。”韩王浩揉揉腰上被撞到的地方，眼角还挂着几颗泪珠，语气放软，带着些许不自觉的撒娇意味来。

“我来给你拿衣服…就逛商场刚买的那件……”韩王浩喃喃地开口道，李相赫的脸色好像不太好，而他试图更仔细一点看清的时候，酒精的作用却让他的眼神无法成功对焦。

一向巧舌如簧愣是冰山雪原都能给哄得乐开花的他一时语塞，索性一个用力，把李相赫扑倒在地。

像是急于确认某种不可言说的纷乱思绪，韩王浩跨坐到李相赫的双腿间，慌乱地解起对方的皮带，却几次尝试打开按扣无果，双手抖得不成样。

 

李相赫很好心地没有提醒韩王浩白天他什么也没买，虽然在其撺掇下试了好几件眼下年轻人之间流行的新款，却坚持还是穿队服更习惯。倒是韩王浩大包小包地买了好些，回酒店和大部队汇合的时候嘴里还不停地念叨“当地买就是便宜”。

脸上熠熠生辉的神采和过往没有半分区别。那让人一时间不由得想起了很久以前的他，眉眼间还没染上现在大多数时候出现在公众视线里的沉稳，更像个孩子般快乐伤感都写在脸上满满的心事。那时候，他不加掩饰的欢喜与崇拜的目光还对着自己。

在他们……还没分手的时候。

他轻轻叹了口气，放弃了给赵在杰或裴俊植发讯息让他们把人接回房的念头。他看到了韩王浩脸上一副快要哭出来的表情。

明明年龄还不到，真不知道是谁给他的酒喝。

“你别哭啊。”他放柔和声线，小心翼翼地把韩王浩扶起来，腾出一只手捏了捏他的后颈，以前比赛前为了消除对方的紧张情绪他就会这么做。

 

“唔……我、我没哭！”韩王浩吸吸鼻子，酒精让他的思绪阵阵起伏不定地飘忽，如果在以前，这个人看到自己哭了，是会温柔地凑近，亲吻他眼角的晶莹的。

待李相赫把他在床上安顿好转身离开的时候，他没由来的一阵慌乱，强撑着无力的四肢，伸出手抓住李相赫的手腕不让人走。

“我去隔壁房问问谁有醒酒药。”李相赫无奈地笑笑，视线里韩王浩脸颊脖颈的皮肤泛着红，衣服也没好好穿着。过于暧昧的气氛似乎并不适合朋友之间正常的相处。或许除去了前任关系的他们连朋友都算不上，只是曾经在一个队伍里打比赛的前队友而已。他该随便糊弄个理由离开。

 

“相赫哥……”韩王浩眯起眼，伸出舌头舔舔被自己咬出了牙印的下唇，笑得像一只偷腥的猫，“我们做吧。”

“拉斯维加斯哎！一个能发生很多故事的地方。”韩王浩的语气变得轻佻起来，他知道自己现在软绵绵的心绪飘上了天，这不正常，可他想要放纵一把，“明明我已经成年了，在这却什么都做不了，期待了很久的赌场，酒吧，还有全明星……”

从两年前就开始期待的，以Peanut之名，和Faker选手站在同一个全明星的舞台。

 

“你喝醉了。”李相赫的眸色暗下来几分，却没有丝毫动作，任由韩王浩把他扑倒在床上。

“醉不醉又有什么关系呢？”韩王浩的双眼染上迷离的色彩，他伸出手，发现李相赫胯下的一团已经鼓起，隔着布料的热度让他有一点点小得意，“明明哥也有感觉的……这又不是在韩国，就当作不认识的人……也没关系的。”

说罢，他咬咬牙，脱下了李相赫的裤子。

胯下的硬物“突”地挺了起来，在顶灯光线的照射下，能清晰直观地感受到其长度和狰狞。

韩王浩咽了咽口水，颤巍巍地低头。

 

是谁也没关系吗？李相赫突然之间没有了叫停的打算。他沉默地注视着韩王浩张开口，将他的阴茎包裹在湿润的口腔中——他的嘴角还残留着他们刚刚亲吻时的唾液。  
脑子仿佛要炸开，沸腾的血液集中在身下难以启齿的部位。

从他的视线看过去，韩王浩毛绒绒的脑袋一耸一耸地起伏晃动着。他情不自禁地挺动腰肢，把阴茎往韩王浩口里更深处的地方顶弄。

 

韩王浩这是第一次给人口交，他凭借着自己作为男性的感受和为数不多的几次性经验判断怎么更能让李相赫爽到，卖力地吞吐着。耳边传来克制的喘息声，这让他努力适应着口中的不适，试图激发出服务对象更外露的情绪表达。

李相赫挺身的动作让龟头卡在了他的喉咙深处，他不由得憋紧呼吸，一阵犯呕。

但他的动作没有丝毫的退却，他想让旧情人感到只有自己才能赋予的至高无上的快感，虽然他并不知道空窗期对方有没有什么别的对象，可他就是不甘心地较着劲。

 

不知过了多久，韩王浩的腮帮子都泛酸了，李相赫发出一声急促的低吼，生硬地拉开嘴里正在动作的人，射出的粘稠精液在空气中划开一道痕迹，还有些许溅到了韩王浩的嘴里。

“咳，咳……”韩王浩咽咽嗓子，似乎味道也不是那么让人无法接受？

他的目光在空气里漂浮不定，脸庞的粉红蔓延至脖子和耳根。他伸出粉嫩的舌头，添干净嘴角的精液。

 

“就这样？”李相赫一贯清冷的嗓音里也染上几分情欲。爱过很久，或许现在也没能彻底放下的人就在他触手可及的地方，再多的心理建设都形同虚设。

使他醉的，从来都不是酒，而是眼前这个人。

他伸出手，轻抚韩王浩的尾椎骨，心说这腰也太细了，自己一只手都能握住吧，穿上oversize的卫衣看不出来，明明上次见面还没这么瘦的。

再往下，他不紧不慢地揉着韩王浩嘟嘟的屁股，任其不安分地扭来扭去，算是知道肉都长到了哪儿。

“王浩啊，是你先说开始的，现在可还没结束。”用眼神示意自己胯下不知何时又勃起的阴茎。

 

“呵呵，哥也忍了很久吧……”乱七八糟的念头在脑海里一个接一个地炸开，韩王浩凭借本能，一手扶着李相赫粗长的性器，另一只手撑在边上保持身体平衡，颤抖着把自己的后穴往李相赫渗出些许液体的前端送。

“哥进来之前都做好准备工作了哦。”在李相赫开口阻挠之前，他赶紧补充道。  
然而压下去的那一刻，他仍感到阵阵钻心的疼痛。

 

真他妈紧。李相赫忍不住在心里爆了句粗口，几乎是使尽了自己的意志力，克制住不进一步加大动作以免伤到韩王浩。

太久没有做过，现在的韩王浩就仿佛他们第一次那般生涩。

慢慢的，在重力的支持作用下，他的阴茎全部没入韩王浩湿软的紧致里。

后穴的内壁像有无数张小嘴死死地咬住李相赫的坚挺不放。双方都长舒了一口气，在性事上，他们是如此的契合。

韩王浩开始一起一落地动起腰来，他也硬了，前端戳着李相赫的小腹，很是难耐。想要伸手上前抚慰，却一个没留神失去平衡。

他赶紧抓住李相赫的胳膊。

 

这时，李相赫终于慢悠悠地腾出一只手扶稳韩王浩的腰。

“王浩啊……”他的声音压得很低，就着还埋在韩王浩体内的姿势，缓缓地开口道，“别碰，我想你被我操射。”

说罢，他以一种不由分说的强硬挺起腰身，两人相连之处起落的动作更加剧烈。

 

恍惚间，韩王浩深觉自己犹如置身于烈焰的炙烤中，而李相赫是他唯一的救赎。

 

“我，我、喜欢过、过你的……”在疼痛与快感的双重夹击下，韩王浩艰难地开口，断续得不成语调。

“我知道。”

“不，你不知道。我喜欢你啊相赫哥，和喜欢别人……不一样。”

韩王浩试图挑起嘴角咧开一个笑容，却在李相赫猛烈撞击的节奏下克制不住自己先射了出来，脱力地缩进了对方的怀里。过了数秒，又迷迷糊糊地感受到李相赫在最后几次大力度抽动后也射进了自己体内。

 

高潮后的韩王浩沉沉地睡了过去，用最后一丝意识问自己：也算是得偿所愿了吗？飞跃了半个地球，在异国他乡的土壤，冒出了一个疯狂的念头并付诸行动。

一次就好，欢喜的不舍的，缠绵的交融的，就留在拉斯维加斯的夜色深处，什么也不带走。

 

-FIN-

 


End file.
